


Battlefield

by The_Creative_Carrot



Series: TRAGEDIES [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creative_Carrot/pseuds/The_Creative_Carrot
Summary: BOOK 1 OF THE TRAGEDIES TRILOGYThis is war and wars have causalities.





	1. Prologue

**Christmas Eve 1995**   
** London**   
** 6pm**

6 year old Scarlett Warren was playing with her dolls on the floor of her parents' living room, anxiously waiting her father's return and Santa's visit.

Her mother, Skylar Warren, sat down on the sofa and began to watch television, also anxious for her husband to return home. He never usually got Christmas off but his boss was nice enough this year to let him have 2 days leave.

She stared blankly at the screen, her mind thinking about the look of her daughter's face when her father will surprise her tomorrow in a Santa costume.

A loud knock startled her out of her reverie and she opened the door to the last person she wanted to see. "Hello Skylar. It's been a long time."

Immediately, she began to panic and whispered frantically. "What's happened? Where is he? Where is Charles? Why isn't he here?"

Harry Hart stepped to the side of the hysterical woman and let himself into the quaint home, gazing around and remembering the picture Charles had shown of his wife and 3 month old daughter sitting on the sofa, laughing about times past.

He turned back to face Skylar, who stood there in anticipation of an answer and only hoped those jade glistening eyes wouldn't cry too much for their loss. "How about you sit down Sky?"

She did so, but not before retorting that "Only Charles calls me that."

He began with what happened 2 days earlier, the same day that Charles was meant to set off for the UK.

\-----

**2 days before...**

_Harry stood still, horrified at what he saw. The mission had drawn to a close; 5 months trekking for a criminal that been on Interpol's most wanted for decades had all been to a waste. The bastard never showed, neither did his comrades. He and Charles were heading back to camp for what felt like the last time before they returned home when a branch had snapped fairly nearby underfoot._

_Charles kept on guard, gun raised high as the snow covered landscape fell silent again. "Hey, old man, I have a feeling we're not alone."_

_Harry scoffed at Charles' paranoia, certain that a small animal had caused that branch to snap. "It's nothing Lancelot, now come on; let's hurry up so I can sit down."_

_This put a smile on his companion's face. "Can't handle the trek, old man?"_

_Harry snorted again as the pair began to walk together again. What Harry had failed to realise was that if he had checked his hand held sonar system, he would have known about the Russian sniper hidden amongst the snow covered foliage. He would have known that the sniper was aiming for him. He could have stopped Charles from jumping in front of the bullet's path and getting shot instead of him. He could have checked to make sure that Charles was wearing a Kevlar vest. There were a lot of things he could've done._

_So, as soon as Harry realised what had happened to Lancelot, the sniper had already fled and all Galahad could do was watch guiltily as his long time friend bled out on the snow, turning it crimson. All of his apologies were swatted away by Charles, who tried to reassure his distraught friend. "There was nothing you could have done. Besides, you can't change the past, you can only..."_

_"...shape the future."_

_As Charles' breathing became laboured, he had one request. "Harry, when you go back home, visit my wife and my two kids. Tell them both I'm sorry to not be there on Christmas and I miss them both terribly."_

_Harry relented, but didn't notice the slip-up. "Tell them yourself."_

_Charles shook his head slowly. "We both know... that's not going... to... happen."_

_Harry closed his eyes, unable to take it anymore. Charles reached for Harry's gloved hand, making Harry look him in the eye. "Thank you Harry."_

_"For what?"_

_"Everything."_

\------

When he had finished, Skylar was sobbing with the unmistakable cry that only grief can bring, while her daughter looked on, ignoring the drama happening just behind her. The saddened expression etched into Skylar's face hardened, leaving a face full of loathing directed at Harry. "

He was a selfless bastard. One of the few qualities that was a blessing and a curse. He gave up his life, his chance to make the family grow and he is going to miss all of the moments in his own daughter's life for a bastard like you."

She abruptly stood up, her demeanour frightening Harry a little. "Get. Out. And never darken my door again or so help me God, you will need more than your training against me."

Harry then stood up, but not before walking towards the infant on the floor and crouching down to her eye-level. Scarlett noticed him and turned her little head, her luscious chestnut brown locks flying in the motion.

"Hello Scarlett." She looked confused as she tried to remember who this person was. "Hello, who are you?"

Harry sighed momentarily. "I'm Harry and I need you to help me." Scarlett's face lit up in understanding and placed all her attention in the man before her. Harry's lips twitched into a smile at this.

"Can you look after your mum for me?" Scarlett looked confused once more. "Why? Is she sick?"

Harry hastened to correct himself. "No, no, I just need you to be the best daughter a mother can wish for."

Galahad glanced back at Skylar, who had sunken back onto the couch and was quietly sobbing again, like before.

The agent reached into his pocket and brought out a Kingsman pin, the K attached to a rim of pink with a little loop at the top. On the back were the numbers 12.22.95 etched in gold numbering.

He placed it into Scarlett's hands, who looked at the trinket in intrigue. "If you ever need help in a situation when you're older, call the number on the back and remember to say, 'Oxfords, not brogues'."

The little girl's face screwed up as she looked at the number on the back of the pin and put the harmless phrase into her long term memory, nodding when she was finished.

Harry smiled in slight satisfaction and stood up; letting himself out and as Skylar ordered, never saw Charles' family ever again. And it wasn't until Harry had properly thought about it later that he had realised Charles was trying to tell him a secret, one that not many people knew:

Scarlett Warren had an older brother.


	2. Introductions

**2 weeks ago...  
** **London**

20 year old Scarlett Warren gazed around at her newest home. The council flats always were a state of severe disrepair, as is everything on this part of the vibrant city. The walls had wallpaper peeling off and were paper thin, as though everyone on the first floor were living in one massive room. Mould and damp grew everywhere you looked and the whole place reeked of old booze.

Still, this place was better than the last place and the one before that as this is the first time she's been under a roof since her mum committed suicide.

At the time, Scarlett was 18 and she was ready to go to Oxford University to study medicine and become a doctor, but after her mother left her, she had no one else for support, so she collapsed. Both mentally and physically.

She had tried suicide herself on many occasions before her mum even thought about it. A little cut here, a noose lying around there; self harm became the norm for her. Despite having tried numerous times, the universe wouldn't let her go into the eternal abyss of death so she decided to make the most of it. After setting down her meagre possessions and taking a shower, with water that should definitely be checked by the Health and Safety department, she headed out of the flat and walked down the streets, reaching town within a few minutes.

The pub 'The Black Prince' was alive with noise, even at only 2 in the afternoon. She headed inside, knowing that things couldn't get any worse. Well, how wrong she was.

\----

The pub was relatively cleaner than her newly acquired home, but grime and stench still lingered on like the plague. She found a booth in the corner, surveying her surroundings like she always does over her pint of beer.

There were 3 men, laughing and joking but 2 of them were stealing glances at an older group nearby. 2 dressed relatively normal, 1 dressed like a chav – a rapper straight out of them gay magazines from the 80's.

The older group stood up and Scarlett inwardly groaned at the thought of witnessing a fight and possibly getting caught in it. Today couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Oy, you think you can chat shit about us and we won't do nothing, just 'cause our governors bangin' Eggsy's mum?" A guy with the facial features of a Rottweiler shouted out. The one dressed like a chav shoots back. "Pretty much yeah."

His two companions stare at him before one says, "Just leave it. Let's just go, man. It's not worth it."

The thugs come over, and Scarlett steps in. "Heya boys. I'm having a rather shit day so how about we cool down and save it for outside yeah?"

Rottweiler face ignores her as well. "You boys have out stayed your welcome. Leave."

He then turned back to Scarlett. "How about I show you how a real man treats a lady?"

She sneakily reached into his pocket and brought out a small packet of cocaine before bringing out a set of keys for a motorbike from the guy next to her.

She turned to the second guy seductively before head-butting him and knocking him out cold. "Moron."

She raced out of the pub and hoisted herself onto the now stolen motorbike and sped off with it, while Eggsy and his mates jacked Rottweiler's car and did donuts in the parking lot before speeding off in pursuit of the female stranger.

The adrenaline coursed through Scarlett's veins as she ripped through the streets of London, knowing full well that a possession of Class A drug and a stolen vehicle will gain her at least 2 years in prison, if not more. And she didn't mind one bit. She preferred the jail cell over the stinking flat any day, which was why when police started tailing her, she became more reckless.

And soon crashed into a tree. And was escorted to the nearest police station. And sentenced to 5 years in prison.

"Scarlett, you can start telling the truth or you can face 5 years in a cosy jail cell." The police officer tried to get information out again. "

Who were the three other kids with you in that pub? If you let us know, we can appeal for a reduced sentence."

Scarlett remained unfazed. "I want to exercise my right to a phone call."

The officer sighed. "I hope it's to let someone know you're going to be 5 years late for dinner."

Once the police officer had left, she brought out her Kingsman pin from her pocket and dialled the number on the back. "Customer complaints. How may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Scarlett Warren and I'm up a creek. I'm in Horborn police station and I got told to ring this number..."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Wrong number." Scarlett grew desperate. "Wait! Oxfords not brogues?"

There was a silence then the lady spoke again. "Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope that we've not lost you as a loyal customer."

The line went dead.

Scarlett sat back. "Well that was a fucking waste of time!"

The police officer came back, soon after. "You're free to go."

Scarlett stared at him, elated and a little disappointed.

She walked out of the station in a daze, only snapping out of it when she saw an old man in a dapper suit, standing with the same chav she encountered yesterday at the pub. "Hello Scarlett."

"Who the fuck are you? And why is Eggy here?"

The chav spoke, a little annoyed. "It's Eggsy, Scarlett."

Harry spoke again. "A little more respect would be nice; I'm the one who gave you that medal."

The girl's eyes lit up in understanding. "You're Harry? You haven't aged since I was 6!"

Harry chuckled then walked ahead of the two. "This way, I know a good place to chat in private."


	3. Unexpected Revelations

**The Black Prince  
**Scarlett sat next to the window, listening quietly when Harry and Eggy talked about Eggy's father being part of Kingsman.

Noticing the vacant look on the girl, Harry began to talk about Charles. "Charles Warren was the best friend anyone could wish for. Like Eggsy's father, Charles paid for a mistake that I made."

Scarlett laughed bitterly. "I can still remember my mum's tears and sobbing that happened non-stop for 12 years before she killed herself. Why did my father die for a bastard like you? You could have helped me!"

Harry defended himself. "Skylar made me promise not to darken your door again."

Scarlett stood up, not bearing to take it anymore while Eggsy looked on. "It doesn't matter anymore now does it? She killed herself anyway! Made me into an orphan with no-one who gave a flying shit about what happened to me. This is your fault. All yours."

The anger left as quickly as it came, so Harry ploughed on to why he was really here. Offering them the chance of a new life.

Facing Eggsy again, he began. "Your father was a brave man. A good man. And having read your files... I think he'd be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made." Eggsy scowled and Scarlett started paying more attention, not knowing where he was going with this.

Eggsy immediately became defensive. "You can't talk to me like that."

"Huge I.Q. Great performance at primary school. And it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime. Never had a job."

"You think there's a lot of jobs going around here, do ya?"

"Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies. First prize in regional gymnastics under 10s 2 years in a row. Your coach pegged you as Olympic team material."

"Yeah, well, when you grow up around someone like my stepdad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick."

Harry then turned to Scarlett. "What about you Scarlett? Black belt in taekwondo and karate, 11 A* at GCSE, 3 A* at A-Level, you even got into Oxford, and you stopped everything. Now you're, what, stealing bikes and nabbing Class A drugs?"

Scarlett scowled as well, but much more than Eggy. "Harry, my helpless and selfish bitch of a mother killed herself because she couldn't live with the pain when I had to deal with it on my own and I'm still here! You don't get to judge me, high up there in your ivory and platinum towers with no thought of why I did what I did. We didn't have a choice, you understand?"

Eggsy piped up as well. "And if we were born with the same silver spoon up our arses, we'd do just as well as you, if not better."

The door to the pub had opened earlier and Rottweiler face and his crew had showed up. "What the fuck are you doing here? You were taking the piss?"

Harry remained unfazed. "Some more examples of young people who simply need a silver suppository?"

"No, they're exceptions. Come on."

Scarlett decided to speak up, already recognising that she was fucked. "Aye Rottweiler dick, where's your brain? Lost it up there in your thick skull, you bastard?"

Harry admired her for her guts, but still remained indifferent. "Nonsense. We haven't finished our drinks."

Pot Belly addressed Eggsy. "After you nicked his car, Dean says you're fair game. He don't give a shit what your mum says."

Then Pot Belly turned to Scarlett who she had stolen the bike or the drugs from. She didn't care which one it was.

She didn't mind how she got her prezzies.

"And you bitch; I can't wait to get my hands on you."

Scar flipped him off. "Bite me motherfucker."

Harry spoke up, cutting the remarks short. "Listen, boys, I've had a rather emotional day so whatever your beef with these two is, and I'm sure it's well-founded..."

He snuck a glance at the pair, who both silently groaned. "I'd appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness."

Rottweiler stood his ground. "You should get out of the way, Granddad, or you'll get hurt and all."

Eggsy agreed. "He ain't joking. You should go."

Harry then sighed and stood up. "Excuse me." He was about to leave when Pot Belly spoke up.

"If you're looking for another rent boy, they're on the corner of Smith Street."

Harry, sighing, began locking the door, Scarlett beginning to get uneasy. "Manners. Maketh. Man. Do you know what that means?"

The crew glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"Then let me teach you a lesson."

His umbrella hooked around a nearby beer glass. He flung it and it hit Rottweiler's forehead, knocking him out cold instantly. Eggsy's eyebrows rose in shock while Scarlett just cursed. "Fucking hell!"

The other crew members stared at their leader splayed on the floor when Harry spoke again. "Well, are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to fight?"

The next few minutes were just a blur for Scar. Harry blocked, hit and immobilised every single member of the crew, anticipating moves left to right and rather elegantly dealing with them too, using his fists and his trusty umbrella.

Pot Belly grabbed a bottle off the bar counter and staggered towards Harry when the agent fired a hook which wrapped itself around Pot Belly's wrist and chained him to the bar counter, firing volts of electricity at the same time.

Rottweiler soon after, gained consciousness and pulled out a gun from his waistband. He aimed the pistol at Harry, who was dealing with another guy. Scar noticed the gun as well.

"Harry!!"

Harry turned around and opened up his seemingly bulletproof umbrella and fired a stunner from the handle. It hit Rottweiler who then flipped backwards and landed on the floor knocked out for a second time.

The bartender, noticing the mess had begun to dial 999 on the telephone when Galahad had fired an amnesia dart at his neck, knocking him unconscious as well.

Harry, now feeling the after-effects of adrenaline, walked slowly towards the booth and sat down to finish his pint of Guinness, while both Eggsy and Scarlett sat there staring at the man in front of them.

"Sorry about that. Needed to let off a little steam. I heard yesterday a friend of mine died. He knew your fathers too, actually."

Harry stood up. "Now I do apologise Eggsy, Scar. I shouldn't have done this in front of you."

Scar and Eggsy both raised their hands immediately at the amnesia dart firing watch aimed at their faces.

Eggsy exclaimed immediately. "No please! I won't say nothing, I swear. If there's one thing I can do, it's keep my mouth shut."

Harry still looked wary. "You won't tell a soul?"

Scarlett spoke up too. "I haven't grassed anyone up, ask the cops!"

"Is that a promise?"

Scar and Eggsy practically screamed their reply. "On our lives!"

Harry finally lowered his arm, gathering his belongings from the booth. "Much appreciated, Eggsy, Scar. You're right about the snobs. But there, too, there are exceptions."

He patted Eggsy's shoulder. "Best of luck with everything."

Then the agent walked out, the door softly swinging shut behind him.

Scar and Eggsy stared at the unconscious bodies on the floor before the female cursed.

"What the fuck just happened??"

Eggsy looked just as dumbstruck. "I have no fucking clue."  
\-----  
The pair then walked outside and decided to walk to Eggsy's flat, where his mum will probably be expecting Eggsy, not to mention Dean.

After a long awkward silence, Eggsy spoke. "So, Scarlett. What were you going to do at Oxford?"

"Medicine."

Eggsy's eyebrows rose. "Wow. What brought that on?"

Scar shrugged. "I've always wanted to help people and make sure that they don't lose their family members like I did, even if it was unchangeable."

After a brief silence, Scarlett spoke again. "What do you think about Harry's offer?"

Eggsy shrugged. "I mean, it is weird, but I can see the truth in it." This earns him an exasperated scoff from Scarlett.

"Seriously? You actually believe that shit? I won't believe it until I see it."

They had soon reached Eggsy's flat, which was in a much better state than Scarlett's by far.

Eggsy hesitated at the door, glancing back at Scarlett. "Are you going to blab?"

Scar scoffed. "What kind of crazy and disloyal bitch do you think I am?"

"Just wondering, calm your tits."

Eggsy opened the door and quietly went inside, Scar following behind.

Dean looked absolutely pissed.

Michelle could tell that something bad was going to happen so she began to run towards her son and push him away. "Eggsy, babe, please just go. Take your friend with you and go. He's going to..."

Dean came forward with an almighty punch to Eggsy's jaw, then seized him by the neck and pushed him against the fridge. Michelle began begging to leave him be; only earning a shove in return. "No, please, don't hurt him!"

"Fuck off! Get the fuck away with ya! Shut the fuck up!" He turned his attention back onto Eggsy who was slowly losing air as his stepdad's grip tightened around his throat.

"Who was with you in that fucking pub? I want to know the name of the geezer you was with."

Eggsy barely began to shout out a reply. "I wasn't with no-one!"

Dean seemed unfazed. "Who was it?"

Eggsy denied again, Scar impressed by his loyalty. "I don't know who you're on about!"

Dean then noticed Scar next to him. He let go off Eggsy's neck, only to slap Scar across the face and start to pull her long hair. Scar grunted as the hair follicles were under strain from Dean's iron grip.

"Listen to me bitch," he snarled. "I wanna know the name the geezer you was with with Muggy in that fucking pub, you understand?"

Scar stood her ground. "I don't know anything, motherfucker, except that your mum probably regrets leaving her legs fucking closed."

Dean slapped her again, this time leaving a huge welt on her right cheek, then grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and Eggsy by his neck again. "Listen here bitch and dick, I ain't repeating myself again. I wanna know who you were with in that pub. Do you understand? I want to know his fucking name. Because I swear I'll rip your head off. Tell me!"

Eggsy and Scar screamed together, determination not to snitch clouding over everything else. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE FUCKING ON ABOUT!!!"

Michelle, beginning to grow desperate for her son's safety, began to beg them to snitch. "Just tell him Eggsy!!"

Dean was having none of it however, shoving Michelle away again. "Fuck off! Fuck off Michelle! I could kill you right now..."

He trailed off to tighten his grip on Scar, causing some colour to drain from Eggsy's face. "I'll start with bitch first. I could kill you right now bitch and no-on in the world will fucking notice!"

Scar closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable when a new voice spoke out from behind her, startling everyone in the room.

"But I would. I have enough evidence to have you locked up for the rest of your life Mr. Dean Anthony Baker."

Dean looked shocked and his grip loosened on Scar and Eggsy. "What the fuck?"

Scar's eyes widened slightly as she realized who it was and how he was able to listen in._ When he patted Eggsy on the shoulder, he must have put a listening device on his jacket. So fucking cool!_ She realised and by the look on Eggsy's face, he had realised it too.

Harry continued. "So I suggest that you leave the pair alone or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities."

"Eggsy, Scarlett, meet me at the tailor I told you about."

Scar turned to Eggsy. "What do you say, Eggy?"

Eggsy rolled his eyes but answered anyway. "Go."

Dean was still confused. "What the fuck is going on here?"

They both exited the flat to find the corridor surrounded by Dean's slightly more agile and less chubby team members, though they cannot possibly beat a former gymnastics star and a martial artist.

Nevertheless, Scar cursed. "Shit."

Eggsy watched both sides advance on him, each shouting various taunts.

"Eggsy, you fucking maggot!"

"Hey, we got a racer! Come here."

Eggsy had an idea and began running towards the end of the corridor. With no other choice, Scar had to follow. "Hey! Eggsy, you fucking..."

Eggsy ran to the end the building and jumped to a lower rooftop, slightly surprised at Scar keeping up with him. Using a pole, he slid down to a lower level then ran across ledges to another pole, before sliding and jumping off to reach ground level.

He turned around to see Scar getting faced off by 3 of the boys. "Fuck..."

Scar wasn't phased. "Okay boys," she took her shoes off, leaving just socks underneath, and then got ready into a fighting stance, tensing her muscles and controlling her breathing.

"Let's have some fun."

The middle boy charged, aiming a right hook but she sidestepped, so it missed. She then elbowed him and kicked him the chest before flipping him over.

The next one aimed a kick at her head but then kicked her in the chest soon after, making her stumble backwards towards the edge. She simply regained her balance before charging at him, throwing a sucker punch and a hook kick for good measure, making the guy crumple to the floor.

The final guy, who was slightly afraid as his companions were on the floor, simply ran at her, aiming to punch her in the face. Before he could however, she kneed him in the balls then launched a spinning hook kick, her foot smacking him across the face, knocking him out cold.

Scar got her trainers back on, did a slight inclination of her head to her fallen opponents, and then saw the other guys finally beginning to catch up after gawping at her fight. She turned and followed Eggsy's route off the rooftops, flipping the rest of the crew off when she landed safely beside Eggsy, who was gobsmacked by what he just saw.

The shouts of the gang were heard as the two walked out together, a new level of respect forming for each other and for themselves.

As they reached Savile Row Eggsy had finally found the confidence to speak. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "I assume you did hear Harry talk about me and also, like what?"

Eggsy just chuckled, "You're one special kind of girl Scarlett Warren."

Scarlett smiled cockily. "I know that Gary Unwin."

She laughed at Eggsy's gobsmacked face until they reached the tailor shop.  
\-----  
_:D_


	4. So it Begins...

**Kingsman Tailor Shop  
**Scarlett and Eggsy reached the bespoke tailors' on Savile Row, wherein Harry was casually sipping a glass of whiskey.

The pair stared at Harry before Eggsy spoke. "I've never met a tailor before..."

Scarlett cut him off. "...but we know you ain't one."

Harry simply stood up and walked to Dressing Room 1. "Follow me."

Scarlett followed the two into a formal dressing room where a floor-to-ceiling mirror awaited them.

As she stepped towards her own reflection, Scarlett just realised how unprofessional she must have looked to her peers (though soon after, Eggsy denied any thought of judging her based on appearance). Her chestnut brown locks were unkempt to say the least, clothes grimy with tears at the knees from various scrapes throughout her years as a homeless young adult.

Harry interrupted her thoughts like a dull knife, the woman now being aware of her surroundings and that Eggsy was casually stealing glances at her every now and again.

"What do you see?" Harry asked the pair, silently hoping against hope that they would be ready for the world they were gonna be thrusted into.

Eggsy replied, rather rudely. "Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on."

Scarlett, while chiding him under her breath, replied to the question as well, though she knew Harry intended it to be rhetorical.

"Someone who you see potential in I assume?"

Harry nodded, glad at least someone was getting it.

"Right as ever Scarlett." He turned to Eggsy. "I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal, who can do as he's asked and who wants to do something good with his life."

Eggsy gazed at himself perplexed at the sudden wave of compliments about him. He was always gonna be a failure. Everyone knew it, including himself.

So why did Harry's words trigger an excited feeling inside?

Harry addressed the girl he considered to be his daughter, even though she belonged to Charles in every way. "I also see an intelligent young woman, who's lost her way. She has all the qualities she needs in life; she has everything she could possibly want except someone to guide her on the right path."

This confused Scarlett more than it did Eggsy. What deluded shit was Harry on about?

"Have you seen the film Trading Places?"

"No." came the reply.

"How about Nikita? Pretty Woman?"

Harry got shakes from both so he decided to change tack. "All right. My point is that the lack of a silver spoon has set you both on a certain path...but you need not stay on it. If you're prepared to learn and adapt, you can transform."

Eggsy's eyes lit up in mild recognition. "Like in My Fair Lady."

Harry seemed amused. "Well, you're full of surprises."

Scarlett was still confused. "I still have no idea what the fuck either of you are on about!"

Harry carried on regardless. "Yes, like My Fair Lady. Only, in this case, I'm offering you both of you the opportunity to become a Kingsman, or Kingswoman in Scarlett's case."

Eggsy looked even more intrigued. "A tailor?"

Harry clarified. "A Kingsman agent."

"Like a spy?"

"Of sorts. Interested?"

Scarlett and Eggsy shrugged in silent agreement. "You think we have anything left to lose?" Eggsy answered for the both of them.

The floor began to shift as soon as Harry placed his hand on the mirror and Scarlett gazed in shock as they descended into the darkness.

"Since 1849, Kingsman tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War One. That meant a lot of money going un-inherited and a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our other venture; an independent, international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government-run spy organizations. The suit is a modern gentleman's armour and the Kingsman agents are the new knights."

Scarlett spoke up before Eggsy could. "Two things - what happened then in the case of Margaret Thatcher being elected into power and people attempting to kill her on the spot? Was that averted by the Kingsman?"

When Harry didn't answer her, she moved on. "Okay, second thing - How deep does this fucking thing go?"

Harry just grunted a reply. "Deep enough."

As the floor finally stopped moving, Scarlett's breath hitched as she gazed out of a view window at the gleaming exterior of planes, helicopters and other vehicles. "Holy crap."

Harry smiled fondly at the pair who were still gawping. "Shit, we're late. Your fathers had the same look on their faces. As did I."

He hurried towards a cylinder consisting of 3 chairs inside. "Come on."

They all sat, and then shot forward like a rocket to some unknown destination.

When the cylinder stopped completely, Scarlett and Eggsy stepped out slightly disorientated and failed to notice the disapproving look a bald man was giving them.

Baldie addressed Harry formally. "Galahad. Late again sir. And why on God's green earth do you have 2 candidates?"

Harry shrugged nonplussed, almost as if they were thrusted into his care, which was absolutely wrong and unfair in Scarlett's eyes.

Merlin tutted again before opening a metal door. "Good luck. In you go."

The two glanced at each other before making their way to the door, Scarlett sending a worried glance to Harry as she did so.

The pair walked in together and Scarlett inwardly cursed as the rest of the group gawped at the unruly pair in silence.

Scarlett strode towards a bed that wasn't occupied, with Eggsy on one side and a mild-mannered girl on the other. She could barely utter a word to Eggsy before Merlin strode in, clutching his trusty clipboard in hand.

"Fall in."

Brief shuffling followed as the others stood next to each other at the foot of their chosen beds, heads held high and backs straight. Scarlett imitated their blank looks, straining to see Baldie walking up and down the two lines.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Lancelot."

He pointed to a large green bad with his pen. "Can anybody tell me what this is?"

Everyone's hand, bar Eggsy, shot up. Merlin pointed to a tall guy, who stood with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Yes?"

Jerkface replied to his question. "Body bag, sir."

Merlin seemed impressed at his answer. "Correct. Charlie, isn't it?"

Charlie nodded, making sure to smirk down at the human filth in front of him."Yes, sir."

Merlin continued, as if everything was okay. "Good. In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag. You will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgment of the risks that you are about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality. Which, incidentally, if you break, will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag. Is that understood?"

Everyone bar Eggsy and Scarlett nodded, the latter being too shocked to even muster a reply.

Merlin, seemingly satisfied, made a way to the exit. "Excellent. Fall out."

Once the door had latched shut, Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. The girl next to her out-stretched her hand in greeting. "Roxanne but call me Roxy."

Scarlett shook it briefly. "Scarlett."

Eggsy shook her hand as well. "I'm Eggsy."

"Eggy?"

Scarlett snickered quietly, then even louder until Eggsy's glare. "No, Eggsy."

A snide voice also called out from across the room. "Eggy?"

Scarlett cursed, quite loudly. "Shit, here comes the jackass."

Charlie scowled. "Haha." Returning back to Eggy, he continued. "Where did they dig you up?"

Roxanne countered back matter-of-factly. "You know we're not allowed to discuss who proposed us."

Another straightjacket shot her down. "No need to bite his head off. Charlie's only making conversation, right, Charlie? I'm Digby."

Eggsy greeted Digby, while Scarlett imitated gagging. "Digby."

Charlie continued. "Eggy, this is Rufus. Rufus, Eggy. So, Eggy, are you Oxford or Cambridge?"

"Neither."

"Saint Andrews?"

"Durham?"

"No, wait, I think we may have met. Did you serve me at the McDonald's in Winchester service station?"

"No." Eggsy replied then walked back to his bunk, while Charlie and his bag of dicks closed in on Scarlett.

"What about you slut? Kingsman must be truly desperate for you to even step foot into the tailor's, let alone be here among us."

Scarlett's anger flared and she was almost gonna charge and knock some sense into him. Eggsy, noticing this, grabbed her arm and held her back. With a slight shake of his head, Eggsy had calmed Scarlett down to the point where she wasn't going to hurl Charlie's ass around the room.

But she could still wound his pride.

She slowly strode towards Charlie and his friends, her face as red as a tomato. "Now listen here Cheddar, I'm not here to deal with your shit or the fact that you were born because your mother didn't believe in abortion - and now she believes in infanticide. I've got a suggestion: sit back over there, leave me and my chav-dressed companion alone and maybe grab your ears and pull so you can finally get your head out of your own ass."

She strolled away in silence, but not before adding; "Cheddar, for the record, I was accepted into Oxford for medicine and if it weren't for my crack-whore mother then we would be having an entirely different conversation."

As she returned to her bunker, she was met by the proud smiles of her new friends and she felt really proud of herself for taking Charlie down the peg, even if it was only for a brief moment.

"Need a pen Scarlett?" A girl from across Roxy called out.

"Cheers. Amelia isn't it?"

"Yeah. Hi." After noticing Scarlett gaze sadly at the body bag, Roxy quickly reassured her. "It's just scare tactics. Classic army technique. No-one's gonna die."

Eggsy stared hatefully at Charlie after he had heard that. "Shame."

Later on, while Scarlett was settling down to sleep, she realised something that widened her already-present smile.

For the first time since her mother killed herself, she felt content.

She felt at home.


End file.
